Runeprowler
Note: This is an old post. Skills got reworked Runeprowler is a prestige class that specializes in using high dexterity weapons such as vampiric katars and midnight dagger to cast runes and/or marks which give the user buffs and the enemy debuffs. They are magical runic Assassins, and utilize both magic and dexterity to its advantage. They can also throw rune related spells at enemies such as a fireball attack or a chilling attack. Their armor of use is Light Armor. At higher levels thier spells can creative protective shields on themselves, recover HP or MP, and give blinding, wounding, or paralyzing debuffs to targets. Statistics Runeprowlers get the following points in each stat per level. Strength 1 Dexterity 3.5 Intelligence 3.5 Stamina 3 Luck 1 How to Unlock To unlock, the player must have a least one level 60 character and 80 different items they are willing to sacrifice to unlock this class. Around 30 cheap items can be found inexpensively in the Armor and Weapon shops to the immediate right of OSL but if a player already has 80 unwanted items from farming or leveling this is not neccessary. (Caution: Do not sacrifice your Blue and Yellow Sands, they will be needed to complete the quest.) Once the player has 80 different items on their level 60 account they should go to any Rune which would normally be used to unlock an Elemental Mancer class. (Aquamancer, Atlamancer, Aeromancer, or Pyromancer.) Once at a rune the player must say "/offer *item*" for 80 different items on one level 60 character. For example one could say "/offer Leaves" as long as that player has at least one of the "leaves" items in their inventory at the time. The game will not tell the player how many items they have offered so far, they must keep track of it themselves. There is no penalty for offering more items then neccessary except loss of the item. Once at least 80 items have been offered the player must go to the big grey castle on Aleseus/Edo. If you look at the map, you will see a big castle east of the South Edo Flag. Go there and say " ☀RulOrmSerGra" and there will be a notification at the bottom right of the Screen "You can now use Runeprowler". If it doesn't show up, it means you didn't offer 80 items. Skills NOTE: As for 8/2/2012 skills were updated, until this article is updated some of the skills listed may be in error. Rune of Battle Level 2 MP Cost: 0 Passive Increases damage done by melee attacks Mark of Pain Level 10 MP Cost: 30 Marks requires a "dexterity weapon" such as Katars or Daggers. Marks also share a cooldown. This mark increases damage done to enemies and weakens them. Rune of Prominence Level 14 MP Cost: 130 Launches three fireball attacks which may branch off to make more fireballs if they hit a target Rune of Clarity Level 19 MP Cost: 0 Restores MP, removes negative debuffs, and lowers aggro drawn by 20%. Can only be cast on self. Rune of Zephyr Level 22 MP Cost: 88 Halts opponents in their tracks, preventing them from moving or attacking at all. Mark of Destruction Level 25 MP Cost: 30 Marks requires a "dexterity weapon" such as Katars or Daggers. Marks also share a cooldown. This mark damages the opponent and gives them a debuff which slowly drains their health. Rune of Warding Level 28 MP Cost 0 Passive Increases Magic Defense Rune of Arcane Level 31 MP Cost: 0 Passive Increases Magic Attack Rune of Providence Level 33 MP Cost: 140 Hits the area with a large white light which heals the user and their party members and gives a blind debuff to other players and monsters. Surprisingly the blind debuff will still hit other players even when cast in dungeons. Also fires a damaging projectile. Rune of Deluge Level 36 MP Cost: 180 Sends out three damaging blue projectiles which will bounce off of objects a few times unless they hit a player or monster. Mark of Hoarfrost Level 38 MP Cost: 30 Does water damage to target. May cause chill when it breaks. Rune of Stagnation Level 41 MP Cost: 108 Attaches a debuff to the target which halves their movement speed for about 3 seconds, then quarter's their movement speed for about 3 more seconds before wearing off completely. Release Marks Level 43 MP Cost: 80 Releases the Mark debuffs on all nearby targets, which later helps certain CMPs. Rune of Nightfall Level 45 MP Cost: 150 Damages target and gives them a Nightfall debuff which deals damage over time, the nightfall debuff will stack up to 3 times per target. Also shoots a damaging projectile. Rune of Protection Level 48 MP Cost: 111 Gives the user a buffing Rune which completely protections them against all physical attacks but not debuffs. Once the user has absorbed enough damage the Rune buff will break. Breaks automatically after 5 minutes. When it breaks it gains a cooldown of 15 seconds. Rune of Ascent Level 50 MP Cost 50 Gives a buff which increases the user's stats. Rune of Alacrity Level 53 MP Cost: 107 Cooldown: 35 seconds Gives a buff which greatly increases the user's movement and attack speed. Mark of Wraith Level 56 MP Cost: 30 Deals damage and may cause the debuff damnation. Rune of Reflection Level 60 MP Cost: 53 Cooldown 20 seconds Gives the user a buff which reflects an opponent's damage back at them, damaging both the user of the rune and the attacker. This buff lasts for about 10 seconds Class Mastery Points (CMPs) For each CMP I will list the variables in the parenthesis. For example in the Rule of Three CMP you will have a 5% if you invest 15 points in it, 10% if you invest 35 points in it and 15% if you invest 55 points in that CMP. Rule of Three Gives Runes of Deluge, Prominence, and Nightfall a (5%, 10% or 15%) chance to apply a random mark. Mirror of Gra Allows the player to take (15%, 30% or 45%) less damage from attacks using Rune of Reflection and allows the player to reflect (0, 1, or 2) more attacks. Avatar of Rul Reduces the cooldown of all marks by (0.25, 0.5, or 0.75 seconds) and reduces it by an extra (0.25, 0.5 or 0.75 seconds) while Rune of Alacrity buff is on. Orm’s Malice Gives melee attacks a (3%, 6%, 9%) chances to canceled the cool down of your next Rune of Deluge, Prominence, or Nightfall. Ser’s Blessing Releasing a mark will give the user one of the following runes for (2 seconds, 4 seconds, 6 seconds) to the user based on the mark used. Here are the results for each mark: *Mark of Hoarfrost gives Rune of Hoarfrost, which increases magic damage. *Mark of Destruction gives Rune of Destruction. While this buff is on each successful attack builds up damage done to the target. *Mark of Pain gives Rune of Pain, which puts the user in stealth and gives them a 1.8X bonus to their next melee attack if it breaks their stealth. *Mark of Wraith gives Rune of Wraith which gives a temporary drain to the user's melee attacks